prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Roxx
| birth_place = Melrose, New Hampshire | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Manchester, New Hampshire | billed = Congo Square, New Orleans, Louisiana New Orleans, Louisiana Boston, Massachusetts | trainer = Killer Kowalski Slyk Wagner Brown Steve Bradley | debut = March 2002 | retired = December 6, 2013 }} Nicole Raczynski (April 19, 1980) is an American retired professional wrestler, best known for working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Roxxi. She also worked for Shimmer Women Athletes and various other independent promotions under the ring name Nikki Roxx. Professional wrestling career Growing up, Raczynski attended professional wrestling events at the Boston Garden with her parents. She trained as a wrestler under Killer Kowalski at the urging of April Hunter who was already training there. As noted in an interview by Tommy Fierro from the Who's Slamming Who wrestling podcasts, Raczynski was allowed to train at the school for free, according to her, because of Kowalski's "soft spot for the women that were trying to get into the business" (other women, such as Chyna, are known to have paid, possibly because one of Kowalski's own students urged her to train). She debuted in March 2002 under the ring name Nikki Roxx and later formed a tag team with Hunter called The Killer Babes. Raczynski wrestled in numerous North American independent promotions such as Shimmer Women Athletes, Squared Circle Wrestling, Women's Extreme Wrestling (WEW), Professional Girl Wrestling Association, New England Championship Wrestling, Defiant Pro Wrestling, MXW Pro Wrestling, World Women's Wrestling, Chaotic Wrestling and Ring of Honor (ROH). She has also wrestled in Mexico for promotions such as Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Lucha Libre Femenil and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Shimmer Women Athletes (2005–2011) On November 6, 2005, Raczynski made her Shimmer Women Athletes debut under the name Nikki Roxx at the promotions first ever tapings. On Volume 1 she teamed up with Cindy Rogers in a losing effort against Krissy Vaine and Amber O'Neal and on Volume 2, taped that same night, she defeated Lexie Fyfe. She returned to the promotion on February 12, 2006, for the tapings of Volumes 3 and 4, during which she lost to Rain and defeated Amber O'Neal in singles matches. On May 21 at the tapings of Volume 5, she had a breakout performance in a losing effort against Amazing Kong. After a series of victories over Lorelei Lee, Lacey, Malia Hosaka and Tiana Ringer on the following four Volumes, Roxx had worked her way from opening matches to main eventing her first Shimmer event, Volume 10, which was taped on April 7, 2007. At the event Roxx was defeated by Sara Del Rey. In June Roxx took part in the tournament to determinate the first ever Shimmer Champion. She defeated Rain to advance to the second round, where she was defeated by Lacey. On Volume 12 she won a four corner survival match against Ariel, Portia Perez and Eden Black. In the main event of Volume 13 she teamed up with Sara Del Rey in a tag team match, where they defeated the Minnesota Home Wrecking Crew of Lacey and Rain. On July 1, 2007, at the tapings of Volume 14 Roxx had a rematch with Amazing Kong, but was once again defeated. This would mark Roxx's final Shimmer appearance in over a year, as after the event she signed a contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and was forced to leave the promotion. On July 5, 2008, at the tapings of Volume 19 Roxx made her return and defeated Nicole Matthews in a singles match. Later that same night on Volume 20, she was defeated by Ariel. At the October 19 tapings of Volumes 21 and 22 Roxx defeated Danyah and lost to Jetta. The next four Volumes were taped in May 2009, during which she defeated Cat Power and Melanie Cruise in singles matches and formed the tag team Pretty Bitchin' with Ariel and lost to The International Home Wrecking Crew (Rain and Jetta) and defeated The Experience (Lexi Fyfe and Malia Hosaka) in tag team matches. On November 8 at the tapings of Volume 27 Roxx competed in her biggest match in Shimmer Women Athletes, unsuccessfully challenging MsChif for the Shimmer Championship. On Volume 28, taped that same night, Roxx bounced back by defeating Wesna Busic. On April 10, 2010, at the tapings of Volume 29, Roxx and Ariel defeated the team of Melanie Cruise and Annie Social to earn a match for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. On Volume 30, taped that same day, Roxx was defeated by Ayumi Kurihara in a singles match. The following day, on Volume 31, Roxx and Ariel received their shot at the Tag Team Championship, but were defeated by the defending champions, the Canadian NINJAs (Nicole Matthews and Portia Perez). Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007–2009) According to an interview, thanks to a push made for her by Abyss (who she met on a 2CW show in Syracuse, New York), Total Nonstop Action Wrestling contacted her and signed Raczynski to a contract in the summer of 2007. Voodoo Kin Mafia Raczynski debuted in TNA on July 15, 2007 at the Victory Road pay-per-view. Identified as "The Voodoo Queen" Roxxi Laveaux, she was introduced as the valet of the Voodoo Kin Mafia. Following a match between the Voodoo Kin Mafia and Basham and Damaja, Roxxi brawled with Christy Hemme, the valet of Basham and Damaja. On the September 27, 2007 episode of Impact!, Roxxi defeated Hemme, Gail Kim, Jackie Moore and Ms. Brooks in a Bound for Glory preview match to claim the 10th and final spot in the TNA Women's Championship Gauntlet. Roxxi made it to the final two, although Kim ultimately won to become the first TNA Women's Knockout Champion. On the following pay-per-view, Genesis, Roxxi competed in a four-way match between herself, Kim, ODB, and Angel Williams for the TNA Women's Championship. Roxxi had the advantage when she spit Asian mist into ODB's face, but Kim her took down long enough to pin ODB and retain her title. Roxxi competed in a tag team match at Turning Point, teaming up with ODB to take on Angelina Love (Angel Williams) and Velvet Sky. However, Roxxi and ODB lost the match, with Roxxi being pinned after the double-team Russian legsweep from Sky and a big boot from Love. On the January 3, 2008 edition of Impact!, Roxxi participated in a Gauntlet match that would help determine the 2008 rankings of the TNA Knockouts division. She made it to the final two, facing off against ODB, but was pinned. She was fired from the Voodoo Kin Mafia by Kip James on the January 31, 2008 edition of Impact!, because she accidentally threw white powder in the eyes of Kip and cost him the match against Hernandez. The Hardcore Knockout On the March 6 edition of Impact! Roxxi was shown in a backstage promo with Angelina Love and Velvet Sky who insisted on giving her a makeover the next week, so they could make her into one of the "beautiful people". On the following episode of Impact!, Roxxi became a babyface when she resisted their attempts to change her, and in response the duo attacked her and called her a freak, sparking a feud between them. She defeated Love on the April 10, 2008 edition of Impact! by debuting her new finisher, the Voodoo Drop. She then went on to win the first-ever Queen of the Cage match at Lockdown, ultimately pinning Love after a Voodoo Drop, and as a result of winning, she was granted a Knockouts Title match. The title match occurred on the following Impact!, where she was pinned by then-champion Awesome Kong. On May 11, 2008 at Sacrifice, Roxxi competed in a TNA Knockout Makeover Battle Royal, a two part match where the first part was contested under normal battle royal rules. The last two women in the ring would then compete in a ladder match where the winner would become the new #1 contender while the loser would have to have her head shaved bald. Roxxi survived the battle royal part of the match, but was defeated in the ladder match by Gail Kim after Angelina Love and Velvet Sky interfered in the match (Kim had won an immunity match in a previous episode of Impact!, which meant that had Roxxi won the ladder match, Love would have been the one to have her head shaved). Roxxi was shaved bald on the spot with the other Knockouts watching. She received a standing ovation from the face Knockouts and fans after the shaving. On the following Impact!, the "Laveaux" portion of her name was dropped and she was now being billed as simply Roxxi. At Slammiversary, she teamed with ODB and Kim to defeat The Beautiful People and Moose in a Six Woman Tag Team match. From August Roxxi began to phase into a new gimmick: that of a Hardcore Knockout as emphasized by a series of TNA Rough Cut segments. She later participated in several hardcore matches, often getting bloodied during them. She also developed a punk like attitude during interviews, often swearing excessively. On September 25, 2008, she disguised herself as Raisha Saeed, the manager of Awesome Kong, when Kong was facing Mercedes Steele. After the match, Roxxi removed her disguise and attacked Kong with a steel chair. Because of this stunt, she was granted a three-way dance match between herself, Taylor Wilde, and Awesome Kong at Bound for Glory IV for the Knockouts Championship, which Wilde won. Roxxi and Wilde attacked Kong and Saeed on the October 30 episode of Impact!, continuing their feud. At Turning Point, Roxxi and Wilde teamed up and defeated Kong and Saeed. Roxxi and Wilde teamed up again, this time with ODB, and defeated the Beautiful People and Sharmell at Final Resolution. Roxxi and Wilde eventually moved into a regular tag team and feud with the Beautiful People, even hiring a Sarah Palin impersonator to embarrass them. Her last match was at Destination X where she teamed with Wilde and the Governor to defeat the Beautiful People and Madison Rayne. On April 30, 2009, Roxxi was released from her TNA contract while serving a 60-day suspension following a backstage altercation with Rhaka Khan. On August 29, 2009, Jeremy Borash announced that Raczynski would be returning to the company at the August 31 and September 1 Impact! tapings for an apparent one-shot deal. On the September 10 edition of Impact! she returned to team with Madison Rayne in the tournament for the Knockout Tag Team Championship. They were, however, eliminated in the first round by Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. On the September 17 edition of Impact! she was one of the lumberjacks for the match between Alissa Flash and Cody Deaner. Independent wrestling Once again as Nikki Roxx, she became the fourth woman to hold the Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) Championship defeating then champion Tammy Lynn Sytch and Alexa Thatcher in a three-way match. This match took place on March 21, 2008 in Bergenfield, New Jersey. Roxx pinned Thatcher to capture the title as Sytch was distracted by Becky Bayless. On May 31, in Rahway, New Jersey, Roxx lost the title to Angel Orsini in a Jersey All Pro Wrestling event. As Roxxi, she became the first Eastern Pro Wrestling Women's Champion at an event in Fall River, Massachusetts on August 1, 2008. She is also a regular competitor for Squared Circle Wrestling (2CW) based out of Upstate New York. On September 28, 2009, Roxx appeared on Ring of Honor's weekly HDNet program, losing in a match to Sara Del Rey. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2009) Raczynski made her debut for AAA in México on August 21, 2009, in the Verano de Escándalo show, where she, as Roxxi, was presented by Konnan as the newest member of La Legión Extranjera along with Teddy Hart, Jennifer Blake, Rain and Nicole. Despite being advertised for later shows, she has not appeared for the company since her debut. Return to TNA (2009-2010) Raczynski returned to TNA as Roxxi on the December 17 edition of Impact!, defeating TNA Women's Knockout Champion ODB in a non-title match. Afterwards, Roxxi was assaulted by ODB, with her signature flask, before being saved by Tara. On December 21 at the tapings of Impact! Raczynski broke her ankle in two places in a match against Hamada. She was expected to miss 6 weeks due to injury She was once again let go from the company on March 4, 2010. On May 17, 2010, at the tapings of the May 20 edition of Impact!, Raczynski, once again using the ring name Roxxi, made another return to TNA, defeating Women's Knockout Champion Madison Rayne in a non-title match, earning herself a shot at the title at Slammiversary VIII in the process. Two weeks later, Roxxi got a victory over the debuting Rosie Lottalove, rolling her up after she refused to take advantage of an interference from Madison Rayne. At Slammiversary VIII Roxxi was fired prior to the pay per view by Eric Bischoff & Terry Taylor (the former Red Rooster) and the title match was suddenly changed to a career versus title match. Rayne retained her title, severely injuring Roxxi in the process, due to Rayne hitting Roxxi with the corner of the mic flag, Rayne was unpunished for her error and Roxxi's career in TNA was over. The alleged reason she was let go was that Eric Bischoff felt she didn't suit the look of the new less talented Knockouts division. Roxxi returned for one more appearance in a match against Madison Rayne. Lucha Libre USA (2011) Nikki appeared at a taping of LLUSA as a relative if Marco Corleone, wrestling as a babyface and won in both singles and tag team matches. LLUSA had television coverage on MTV, but has since been removed from their programming, however the company is still continuing on its extensive touring schedule. Chaotic Wrestling Women's Division (2011-2012) Nikki debuted for Chaotic Wrestling, a major independent in the New England area, as a wrestler and trainer in early 2011. On February 11, Nikki became the inaugural Women's Champion by winning a six-way gauntlet match. She held the title for just under four months before losing it to Alexxis Nevaeh on June 3. On February 23, 2012, Nikki was the guest referee in a CW Women's Championship match between titleholder Mercedes KV and Alexxis Nevaeh. After Mercedes defeated Nevaeh, Nikki turned heel by attacking both women in the ring. On March 31, the evil Nikki was defeated by Mercedes in a match for the title. She earned another title opportunity on May 11, but she was again defeated by Mercedes. Shine Wrestling (2012-2013) Nikki debuted for Shine Wrestling at their first show on July 20, 2012 in a losing effort to Rain. She returned to Shine at SHINE 5 on November 16, competing against Jessicka Havok in a match that ended with a double countout. Nikki ganed her first Shine Wrestling victory against Kimber Lee at SHINE 6 on January 11, 2013. At SHINE 7, Nikki defeated Mercedes Martinez, but lost the rematch at SHINE 8. At SHINE 9 on April 19, Nikki teamed with Mia Yim and Santana Garrett in a losing effort against Australian wrestlers Jessie McKay, Shazza McKenzie, and Kellie Skater. Later in the show, a birthday party for Nikki was crashed by Mercedes Martinez, who attacked both Nikki and Daffney. At SHINE 10 on May 24, Nikki defeated Allysin Kay to qualify for the SHINE Championship Tournament. At SHINE 11 on July 12, Nikki was defeated by LuFisto in one of the tournament's four way opening matches that also included Mercedes Martinez and Su Yung. Later in the show, Nikki aligned with Daffney and Solo Darling to form Daffney's All-Star Squad. At SHINE 12, Roxx and Darling defeated Su Yung and Tracy Taylor. Roxx would defeat Leah Von Dutch at SHINE 13, but would lose to Nikki Storm at SHINE 14. On October 27, 2013, Raczynski announced that she would be retiring from professional wrestling in order to concentrate on her fitness career and company. She had her retirement match at Lucky Pro Wrestling on December 6; a victorious outing against Alexxis Nevaeh. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Bimbo/Voodoo Plant **The Barbie Crusher **The Polish Hammer *'Nicknames' **"The Voodoo Queen" **"The Hardcore Knockout" *'Wrestlers managed' **BG James (TNA) (2007-2008) **Kip James (TNA) (2007-2008) *'Theme music' **"A Little Less Conversation (JXL Remix)" by Elvis Presley (SHIMMER) **"Woman" by Wolfmother (Independents) Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Eastern Pro Wrestling' **Connecticut Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Indygurlz' **Indygurlz Champion (1 time) *'Lucha Libre Femenil' **LLF International Champion (1 time) **LLF Juvenil Champion (1 time) **LLF Tag Team Champion (1 time - with Diana La Cazadora) *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Women's Champion (1 time) **WWW Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #7 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #21 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #23 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #25 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females *'Professional Girls Wrestling Association' :*PGWA Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA Queen Of The Cage 2008 *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Champion (1 time) **WSU King and Queen 2008 (with Rhett Titus) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Women's Championship (1 time) See also *Nicole Raczynski's event history *Nicole Raczynski's Image gallery External links * Nicole Raczynski profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Sleeper Kids World alumni Category:1980 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Blackball’d Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Raczynski, Nicole Category:2002 debuts Category:New Hampshire wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:2013 retirements Category:WSU World Champions Category:Living people Category:WXW Women's Champions